


Mon Chéri

by frozenpoprocks



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpoprocks/pseuds/frozenpoprocks
Summary: TBZ 1119 柱善Model設定拍攝的雜誌照片請參考1st Look
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Mon Chéri

金善旴終於關掉所有鬧鐘起床的時候，對著手機行事曆上提示的雜誌拍攝日程嘆了一口氣。

這是他發情期結束後的第三天。因為一直以來週期都很固定的關係，他並不刻意避開緊接在發情期後的工作安排，頂多就是留兩天的空檔以防萬一，對於拍攝對象或是現場工作人員的第二性別也完全沒有特殊的要求，如果是跟Alpha共度發情期，那麼他身上會留有對方的臨時標記，可以保護自己對其他Alpha的氣息免疫；碰到自己靠抑制劑撐過去的時候也無所謂，因為平常金善旴就是個連自己的信息素味道都聞不了的Omega，日常生活中早已準備好各種隔絕氣味的方法：長期服用的口服抑制劑、腺體上的氣味隔絕貼片、兼備抑制和保護功能的頸圈、能夠消除周遭他人信息素氣味的噴霧甚至緊急狀況下使用的AO通用皮下注射抑制劑，即便金善旴素來丟三落四，身上至少都會帶到其中幾樣，足以應付大部分的突發狀況。

但是金善旴今天必須和李柱延一起拍攝。

他扶著腰翻身起來梳洗，身體還是有輕微酸軟的感覺，後頸的腺體位置隱隱約約的刺痛，金善旴刷完牙抬頭時，一看到鏡中自己脖子到鎖骨上一長串還未完全褪去的吻痕就又垂下了眼神，換衣服的時候挑了有領子的深色格子襯衫，他小心摸索著頸後的標記貼上隔絕貼片，戴好頸圈才將襯衫一路扣到最上面，用領子遮住頸圈，收拾完畢的時候他猶豫了一下，還是拿起櫃子上唯一的那罐香水，往自己的耳後和脈搏上噴了幾下。

他對香味一向不講究，壓頭剛按下的時候最先感覺到的是青草的味道，後面慢慢溫暖起來帶點甜味，他第一次聞到的時候，說自己覺得很像椰奶的香氣，然後李柱延笑著摸了摸他的頭說：「是無花果。」

那也是他信息素的味道，李柱延說要是他留在金善旴身上的味道蓋不住的時候需要掩飾，或者因為必須威嚇其他Alpha而想在身上留下他的氣味時都可以噴這瓶香水，但金善旴今天使用的目的是第三種：預防——要是他因為跟李柱延離得太近不小心讓信息素漏出來就不好了，作為一個剛被臨時標記過的Omega他固然能夠抵抗幾乎所有Alpha的味道，可偏偏就是，對標記自己的Alpha束手無策。

何況他還是李柱延。

\--

「各位午安！啊，善旴已經來了啊。」李柱延拿著冰美式，帶著人畜無害的笑容邊問候邊走進休息室的時候，金善旴剛剛坐下來開始化妝。他換上了一件圓領的黑色T-shirt，頸圈被拆下來放在桌上，僅留下可以透過後製處理掉的肉色隔絕貼片，化妝師拿粉底刷從他的頸部開始上妝，一點一點地遮蓋那些或青或紅的印記，李柱延飛快地掃了一眼，對他瞇起眼睛一笑，將一杯巧克力冰沙放到了金善旴桌上：「這個是給你的。」

「謝謝柱延哥。」金善旴也露出乖巧的笑容，在化妝師放下刷子虧李柱延真的很疼愛師弟的時候快速的吸了一口，是從公司樓下他習慣喝的那家咖啡店買過來的，金善旴試圖說服自己李柱延肯定是早上有其他行程所以從公司出發順手帶了，不要自作多情，可李柱延恰好在回答化妝師姊姊問他怎麼不是直接買隔壁的咖啡店，是不是覺得不好喝：「啊那個，美式喝起來都差不多啊，不過這附近的店我不確定有沒有賣巧克力冰沙，就乾脆繞過去公司那裡買了。」

感受到房間裡的人視線都往自己集中過來的金善旴故作淡定的把飲料放回桌上，微微偏過臉示意化妝師繼續給他上左臉的粉底，一千個人眼裡有一千個哈姆雷特，以為他跟李柱延在交往的、以為李柱延在追他的、以為李柱延過度溺愛同公司後輩的，其實他們都跟自己一樣，只是被李柱延溫柔的表象騙了而已。

他從一開始就知道李柱延對誰都很好，公司介紹跟自己同期的新人給他的時候，他主動一一交換了聯絡方式並互相追蹤了SNS帳號，金善旴常常看到李柱延在給自己發個不停的Instagram點愛心，也會在李柱延偶爾上傳的拍攝花絮中看到他跟孫英宰打鬧，或是和池昌民拿著相機互拍的畫面，大家聚在一起的時候李柱延大致都知道周圍的人透過社交軟體透露的近況，避免找不到話題閒聊的尷尬，偶爾給年紀最小的他和孫英宰塞幾顆糖或一瓶可樂，就像是那種每個人都想擁有的鄰居大哥哥。

可就算不斷告訴自己李柱延並沒有對他特別照顧，總還是有一些時刻，金善旴心裡是抱著期待的。例如共桌吃飯的時候李柱延會挑走他不吃的東西，在外面聚餐的時候會讓人收走他的酒杯、給他點可樂，工作結束之後有時會送他回家，載他的時候幫忙開車門時護著他頭的手，怕他熱而溫度調降的車內空調，總是看著金善旴家裡亮了燈後才會開走的車。

還好他在這種錯覺達到最高點的時候清醒了。

金善旴記得很清楚，那次他陰錯陽差在李柱延面前陷入假性發情時，他的師兄並不是最靠近他的人卻第一時間趕過來接住了他軟倒的身體，他被陌生卻溫暖的信息素包裹起來，一路被抱到了沒有人的休息室，他沒來得及說自己包裡有中和劑也有抑制劑，李柱延就解開了他的頸圈，他至今都忘不了冰涼的手指揭開貼片的感覺，然後是尖牙刺進腺體的刺痛，臨時標記猝不及防的完成，空氣中飄散著像是櫻桃奶酒的香氣，李柱延有點詫異的「嗯？」了一聲，鼻子埋進他頸間說，你不喝酒，卻是酒的味道。

他沒有回答，心跳快得像是要死掉一樣，體內的躁動已經得到安撫，熱度卻彷彿降不下來，李柱延仍在嗅聞著他的氣味，問他原本的發情期應該是什麼時候？為什麼身上沒有臨時標記？是不是沒有情人或固定的Alpha？他乖乖地回答十天後、沒有戀人也沒有固定的Alpha所以沒有臨時標記。然後蹙著眉頭的李柱延放開他：「我知道了，我會把行程空下來。」

「啊？哥為什麼⋯⋯啊！不、不用了，我自己、可以處理，不、不麻煩哥了⋯⋯」反應過來李柱延一個Alpha為什麼要在自己的發情期空出時間，金善旴紅著臉結結巴巴地說著拒絕，見李柱延不回答，轉頭去看對方的時候，忽然接收到一股不悅從和他以臨時標記相連著的Alpha那邊傳來，壓迫感讓他張著嘴卻發不出聲音，對上李柱延眼神時，遲來地讀懂了對方的煩躁，他聲音很輕，卻很清晰地問金善旴：「我來處理，還是要公司？」

「我不希望這種事發生第二遍，你不用多想，就這樣吧。」 

感覺到那隻大手在自己的腦袋上輕拍了一下，金善旴像是突然清醒一般想起來李柱延說會調整日程的時候語氣有多麽的公事公辦，他已經離開了休息室，去為金善旴取消接下來的拍攝，傳來訊息要他身體好點了就自己回去，信息素穩定下來的金善旴只覺得無比羞恥，他剛才在妄想什麼？李柱延難道會是因為喜歡他才這樣做的嗎？接下來的十天他不只一次的盤算應該要自己去找好一個固定的Alpha伴侶然後婉拒李柱延陪伴自己發情期的提議，可是有著臨時標記的Omega原本就不適合和他人共度發情期，金善旴內心裡的某個部份動搖了許久，還是為如期而至的李柱延打開了自己家的大門。

李柱延讓他不要多想，那他就不多想。他信息素的味道是帶著櫻桃香氣的烈酒，達到了發情期的濃度時，天生不勝酒力的金善旴總是被熏得意識朦朧，出於害怕他其實從來都沒有把那樣毫無防備的自己暴露在任何Alpha的眼前過，生怕一個不注意就多了個一輩子無法去除的標記，但是面對李柱延，他顧慮這個簡直就太自以為是了，人家對他根本沒有那個意思，要是被永久標記說不定還是自己賺了。

於是面對李柱延無論在人前人後都越來越不留安全距離的肢體接觸，明明不順路卻更加頻繁了的接送，三不五時逗他說很可愛、很會撒嬌的玩笑話，他都告訴自己不要往心裡去，有人探問他們的關係時總是笑而不答，任傳言沸沸揚揚，唯一知道真相的崔澯熙好奇的是別的：「呀金善旴，李柱延是不是對你暈船啊？就連我都覺得看起來很可疑啊。」

「怎麼可能？我暈船他都不會暈船。」是金善旴的第一反應，可當崔澯熙再問他「那你暈船了嗎？」的時候，金善旴卻沒有答案。

\--

不知道是否該說是屋漏偏逢連夜雨，他們今天的拍攝動作不算輕鬆，他和李柱延的身體都必須大幅度傾斜，以彼此的身體為支點站住，金善旴把全副精神集中於用後腰撐住自己，忽略身體隱隱發出的抗議訊號，他想雖然有點不舒服，但總是比起和李柱延面對面拍攝來得好一點。

李柱延今天太帥了，好看到太有攻擊性，髮型有幾分雅痞的味道，服裝襯出他的修長，特別是外套用腰帶收起勁瘦的腰肢，上身的倒三角一覽無遺，到底是怎麼練出來的身材，明明腰那麼細卻強而有力⋯⋯金善旴不能否認，他在正式拍攝前著實花了點時間沈澱心靈，也不知道是不是因為李柱延經常給他補標記的關係，近來幾次發情期他聞起來都是帶點奶味的櫻桃香，他不再會三兩下就因為酒味頭重腳輕，李柱延在床笫間碰觸他的細節在記憶裡越見鮮明，當下自己對李柱延的渴求也一樣。

他不能把這種情緒帶到拍攝裡，金善旴再次調整自己的重心，將自己最滿意的角度呈現給相機鏡頭後示意自己已經準備好了，同一時間感覺到李柱延也配合著將頭往前傾，趁著最後一次測光的時候，在金善旴耳邊輕聲說：「你噴了香水。」

「嗯。」他隨口應聲，甚至都沒有掀開嘴唇，鏡頭已經對準了他們，攝影師是在拍攝的時候走位比較自由的類型，金善旴一直保持著與不斷移動的鏡頭對視的狀態，努力不要讓自己被緊貼在身後的李柱延影響，他真的不知道是因為身體還很敏感，還是他心理作用，老感覺李柱延輕淺的呼吸有著莫大的存在感，如果他的直覺沒有錯，現在李柱延的眼神應該是擺在自己身上的，而很快地攝影師的指示證實了他的推測，他一面稱讚著氣氛很好、眼神反差很棒，一面要求金善旴轉過去和李柱延對視。

他於是一下子撞進那雙狹長的眼，李柱延的眼神放鬆帶點微醺感，很像他每次親吻金善旴時的狀態，而就像是捏準了金善旴轉頭後的距離似的，李柱延微微偏頭，薄涼的嘴唇狀似不經意地輕擦過金善旴嘴邊，金善旴當然有聽見已經繞到兩人側面拍攝的攝影師發出讚嘆的喊聲，可他仍舊是控制不住自己的反射神經，身體彈開的動作因為站姿的關係搖搖晃晃，李柱延趕緊伸手扶著他的腰，發現金善旴一瞬的皺眉後立刻上移到他的背部，輔助他站穩了之後，用旁人都能聽見的音量問：「善旴啊，你是不是身體不舒服？」

他第一時間望向攝影師，搖頭說他沒事不會影響拍攝，然後伸手去扒拉李柱延還環在他背上的手，李柱延不太諒解的斂下眼神，壓低聲音問：「你腰在痛吧？不是發情期的後遺症？真的沒事？能繼續拍？」

「不是、沒事、我很好。」金善旴否認三連的同時已經重新將雙腳交叉，向後靠向李柱延的時候他聽見對方有點無奈地嘆氣，提醒一句要是覺得不行的話就喊停，並用一隻手抓住他的肩膀幫忙調整他們相靠的位置，重新開始的一輪裡，攝影師指示讓他們分別將視線投往不同的方向，金善旴從地板看到天花板，從攝影棚的最左看到最右，他可以隱約感覺到李柱延頸部的轉動，由攝影師滿意的喊聲聽起來似乎和他配合的很默契，隨著注視方位的改變而漸漸分開的身體，因為李柱延自然搭上他肩膀的手而再度靠近，這個姿勢他們拍攝了很久，金善旴覺得自己的腰和腿都要開始發痠了，空氣中他的香水味似乎濃了幾分，當然只有金善旴可以從已經被李柱延自身的信息素稀釋過的味道中分辨出隱約的酒香，他用盡最後的專注盯緊了鏡頭，擺出他最受業界青睞的那個，既天真又帶點誘惑的表情，只有耳朵上泛起的紅暈知道，他已快要在李柱延灼熱的注視中潰堤。

一定是因為標記作祟，只能是因為被信息素沖昏了頭，才能解釋一宣佈拍攝結束有三十分鐘的休息換裝時間，金善旴就抓住李柱延的手離開的行為。

他貼片下的腺體在發燙，伴隨著輕微的刺痛，拉著李柱延走的動作很快就被對方反客為主，原本被抓著手腕的人牽住金善旴的手，帶著他穿過安全門，在樓梯間緊緊地抱住那已經開始顫抖的身體，托住金善旴的後腦直接吻上了微微喘氣的唇，金善旴迷迷糊糊地任他親了一陣才別開了頭，李柱延倒也沒有勉強他，大手輕輕把他按到自己的肩頭靠著，另一手揭開他頸後的貼片，用舌尖細細舔過，過了好一會金善旴才終於平復下來，抬起一雙紅通通的雙眼，瞪著一臉抱歉的李柱延。

「對不起⋯⋯現在還很難受嗎？」李柱延垂著眉，伸手摸他的臉，金善旴躲開了，順勢也把自己抽離了李柱延的擁抱，這個Alpha的信息素現在對他來說可以是藥也可以是毒，他聽著李柱延溫聲解釋說因為發現金善旴噴了香水，但是又不是為了掩蓋自己的氣味，加上看起來還很不適的樣子，以為是發情反應還沒全部退去需要自己用信息素安撫，不是故意要刺激他等等：「善旴啊，總之先過來讓我把貼片貼回去好嗎？你現在⋯⋯很香。」

聞言金善旴一愣，伸出手想要從李柱延手裡拿回貼片，比他高大的Alpha抬了抬手說著「還是我來吧，你看不到。」然後重新把金善旴摟入懷中，貼片重新被固定好還沒完，金善旴睜大了眼看著他從長褲口袋裡掏出自己的頸圈，繫到金善旴的脖子上：「到下一場拍攝之前先戴著吧，等等我先拍，好嗎？」他沒有等金善旴回答就去牽他的手打算回休息室更換服裝，卻被金善旴狠狠的打掉了手掌。

「哥不要再這樣了！」

「嗯，剛剛是我錯了，我不會再那樣了。」面對金善旴突然黑下去的臉色，李柱延雖然有幾分驚訝，還是好聲好氣像在哄小孩似的回應，這讓金善旴更加感到煩躁，他好像真的沒辦法再若無其事下去了，不能再騙自己了，他才沒有辦法心安理得的接受李柱延給的這一切，他討厭那張帶著關切，仍在試探著想跟自己好好說話的英俊臉孔，他為什麼要這樣做？自己對他來說到底算什麼？明明早就已經把金善旴的期待扼殺在搖籃裡，為什麼要對他示好，發情期都結束了還在關心他的身體，那些沒有必要的親密接觸，還有因為自己發脾氣就輕易軟化的語氣，李柱延到底是為了什麼？

「我說的不是那個！」他無法自控的提高了音量，李柱延似乎還沒反應過來，而金善旴不能承受再看他擔心的眼神，因為害怕會把已經到嘴邊的話吞回去而用上了最快的語速：「哥不要再做那些會讓人誤會的事了，已經有好多人來問我你是不是我男朋友，我知道哥你沒那個意思，所以你就不要對我這麼關心了，再這樣下去的話我也會產生錯覺的，反正就是，你不要再這樣了，下一次發情期我自己會想辦法搞定的。」

「什麼？什麼誤會？什麼錯覺？」他從來沒看過李柱延這樣眼皮完全睜開的模樣，閃躲他再度向自己伸過來的手時，才發現平常給人慢條斯理印象的李柱延動作也能那麼快，他再一次被鎖在了對方懷裡，不過還好他還剩下一張嘴可以表達自己的自由意志，金善旴搶在李柱延之前開口，這才發現自己居然還帶著點鼻音：「就是你不要再對我那麼好了！大家都誤會你喜歡我⋯⋯我自己⋯⋯也要誤會了⋯⋯」怕再說下去會哭，金善旴帶著掩飾意味地扯了扯嘴角，即使他現在可能笑得比哭更難看。

「如果我喜、我搞錯了的話，哥也會很困擾的吧⋯⋯」

勸誡自己多少次，卻還是自作多情了。這能算是暈船嗎？可真要說起來他好像在第一次跟李柱延發生關係之前就喜歡他了，那這算是Omega藉發情期吃Alpha豆腐嗎？短短的幾秒鐘裡金善旴的腦子裡閃過各式各樣的胡思亂想，被捧起臉的時候因為不敢直視李柱延而閉上了眼睛，然後他聽見李柱延輕輕笑了，那雙柔軟的唇再度與自己的相貼時金善旴既莫名又惱火，張口想罵李柱延，到底有沒有聽懂他說的話，可換來的是對方侵入到自己口中的舌，他吻得很深而他不想也抵抗不了，空氣裡再度飄起櫻桃奶酒的味道，直到金善旴幾乎要站不住，李柱延才鬆開了他的唇瓣：「是誰⋯⋯告訴你是誤會的？」

「我是喜歡你啊。」他把額頭貼在金善旴的額頭上，說話的聲音帶點委屈：「我這麼努力追你，你卻說你搞錯了？嗯？」

\--

因為李柱延把他的唇彩親得都掉色了，換好下一套衣服的金善旴不得不重新坐下來整理妝容，從一開始就憋著好奇心的化妝師看著一旁也在卸掉唇妝重化的李柱延，用氣音偷偷地問：「善旴啊，那個啊，你跟柱延到底是不是⋯⋯」「是，我們在交往。」李柱延笑瞇瞇的插入對話，金善旴沒好氣地瞪了他一眼，卻還是忍不住抿起一個微笑。

根據李柱延的自述，他被誘發假性發情的那天，作為在場其中一名當事Alpha李柱延原本就覺得自己必須負一半的責任，何況對方又是自己喜歡的Omega，他幾乎是本能反射的對金善旴做了臨時標記，等他反應過來自己的行為有多麽唐突，對自己的莽撞生氣的同時，也因為金善旴竟然就這麼輕易地放任Alpha咬他的後頸而感到煩躁，萬一不是自己而是別的Alpha遇見這樣的金善旴他要怎麼辦？他絕對不允許再讓其他人聞到金善旴的香甜：「就算你只有在發情期需要我也沒關係，我只想到要確保除了我沒有別的Alpha可以碰你。」

「那你為什麼要講得那麼無情，還叫我不要多想。」金善旴這樣問的時候，李柱延擺出了可憐兮兮的神情，說因為我以為你不喜歡我呀，要是放著你自己考慮的話，說不定就拒絕了。金善旴聽著覺得似乎有道理，要不是李柱延當時那麼果斷篤定，他絕對八輩子都沒考慮過拿全公司最受歡迎的Alpha做工具人的想法，他恐怕確實是被嚇到了，直到很久之後的現在才想起要質疑，李柱延這樣的Alpha，哪裡需要去陪一個不喜歡的Omega度過發情期。

李柱延是喜歡我的。

金善旴坐在攝影棚裡待機的小椅子上，看著李柱延拍攝的時候，在心裡悄悄地想，李柱延竟然也喜歡我，想李柱延剛剛抱著他問今晚能不能去金善旴家過夜，想李柱延笑他竟然害怕自己因為太喜歡李柱延會失控釋放信息素而先用香水遮掩，想這段時間裡他們彼此都以為自己在單戀的委屈，要怎麼去撫平去彌補。

當李柱延在快門之間的空檔，越過鏡頭與他對上眼神，自然地流露出毫不掩飾的愛戀之意時，金善旴終於能不用再克制自己的心動，不用掩飾自己的真心，笑著以同樣甜蜜的眼神回應。


End file.
